Your Everything
by hope7717
Summary: Gus and Harley love scene....i havent wrote much...read and reply please


GusH Fan Fic  
Your Everything  
Short Story  
  
She woke up to the horrid and annoying alarm but to the beautiful rays of sunlight pouring into the room. She turned over to see if Gus was awake, the alarm never seemed to have an affect on him. She turned over to discover she was alone except for the single daisy that lay on the pillow next to her. She smiled as she sat up in her bed and smelled the sweet scent of the flower, she also noticed the note that lay beneath it.  
  
Good Morning Beautiful, I love you babe.  
  
Gus  
  
Tears clouded her eyes as she again inhaled the wonderful scent of her favorite flower. Her peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of two little boys playing down the hall. She got up and quickly slipped into her robe and then she headed to Zach's room. She stood in the doorway watching and smiling at the site before her. Gus was on the floor coloring with Zach and Jude. Gus sensed that she was there and even though he wasn't facing the door didn't give her a hint he knew.  
  
"Are you done with the Blue Zach?" Gus asked.  
  
"Maybe...." The little boy said back to him sarcastically.  
  
"Well can I use it please?"  
  
"Sure....." he held it out to Gus but being he was in the mood to play pulled it back just as he almost had it.  
  
"But you'll have to come and get it Gus" he said waving the crayon around.  
  
Zach by now had noticed that Harley was in the doorway and so had Jude and so Zach used that to his advantage.  
  
"Maybe I will" Gus said as he moved to tackle him for it.  
  
"Mommy!" he said as he jumped up and ran to her side causing Gus to land right on his face as he hit the floor. He turned around to see Harley as well as Zach and Jude with their hand covering their mouth trying to hide their little giggles, only Gus wasn't laughing.  
  
"Is it that funny?"  
  
Harley just nodded her head yes her mouth still covered and the boys mimicked her. Gus sat up on his knees and looked at them as Zach went over to him.  
  
"Sorry Gus" he said still smiling.  
  
"Its okay, you know why?" he said with a grin  
  
"Why?"  
  
He pulled the blue crayon out of his other hand and held it out in front of Zach waving it around in front of him.  
  
"Because at least I have the blue," he said smiling as Zach's mouth dropped and he put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Not for long" Zach said as he grabbed it and he and Jude began to run out of the room.  
  
"Hey!..No fair" he yelled as he went to get up but tripped and fell again face first into the hallway almost taking Harley with him. He looked at the boys standing down the hall, they were standing by Jude's door pointing and laughing at him.  
  
"You may have won the battle but I'll win the war"  
  
"Uh-huh..." the boys said in unison as they went into Jude's room to play.  
  
Gus got up of the floor and turned to look at Harley who was still laughing at him. He went and put his arms around her.  
  
"You know you could have stopped that since you were standing there the whole time," he said pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
"How did you know I was there?"  
  
"I sensed you were there," he said as his hands ran up her arms and cupped her face.  
  
"Well now that playtime is over, can I have my morning ki..."  
  
He didn't even let her finish as his lips met hers and he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck intensifying the kiss and she gasped as his tongue fought to gain entrance and explore every inch of her mouth. He knew the boys were right down the hall, so he pulled back and kissed her lightly on the cheek as he held her in his embrace. When they parted he wiped away her tears as he fell even deeper into her loving eyes.  
  
"After playtime, I think you should get the boys ready this morning, I'll go make breakfast"  
  
"Okay...Gus...."  
  
"What...." He said as he turned back and looked at her.  
  
"Thank You"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being You"  
  
He walked back to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Anytime" he kissed her again then headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast, while she went to get the boys dressed. After she managed to complete that task and the boys headed downstairs, Harley went to her bedroom to get dressed herself. She quickly dressed and on her way out of the room she picked up the flower that once again lay on the pillow and made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and put the flower in a vase with some other flowers she had on the counter as she walked over to see what Gus was making and she put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Thank you for the flower Honey"  
  
"Your welcome, I saw it growing in the garden in the backyard, and so I picked it for you"  
  
"Well thank you....So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes"  
  
"Yum" she said as she kissed his neck and went to sit at the table with Zach and Jude.  
  
After they all had eaten, the boys went upstairs to play for a few minutes while Gus left for work. Harley went upstairs after saying bye to Gus to get the boys ready to go. Rick would be by soon to pick them up for the weekend. She grabbed all their stuff and they headed downstairs and while the boys played in the living room she called the office.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Blake, its me"  
  
"Hey, I'm glad you called before you came in, Bill and Michelle are taking over today so all of the angels get the day off" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Well I guess that's good It has been a long week, Me working and Gus working, thank the lord for weekends" she said with a sigh.  
  
"Well enjoy the weekend...Uh-hum"  
  
"Blake"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Impossible darling, talk to you later" she said jokingly.  
  
"Bye" Harley said with a giggle.  
  
Just as she hung up the phone, the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. She let Rick in and he and the boys soon left and Harley was alone in the house. She looked at the clock, it was only 10:00. She decided since she had nothing else to do she would go see Gus and bring him lunch. She went upstairs real fast to their bedroom and fixed her hair and put on her favorite perfume, which Gus happened to like pretty much himself. She was out of the house and on her way to the station before she knew it. When she got into the station she noticed Gus was in their old office, which no one used anymore except him. He was looking at a file not facing her, she went in and locked the door behind her. When he heard the lock turn he turned around to face whoever had come into the office.  
  
"Hey Babe" he said as he went over to her and kissed her quickly on the lips as he held her loosely in his arms.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to bring you lunch"  
  
"Well...where is it?" he asked confused.  
  
She flipped then over sending Gus crashing to the wall, as she looked at him with that devilish little grin that made his heart do flips.  
  
"Right here" she said as she kissed him hard, her tongue craving and seeking access to his mouth. Gus moaned as her hands moved down his back and grabbed his butt. She pulled back and laughed at his reaction. He flipped them back over against the wall pining her with his lower body to the wall as he trapped her hands above her head. He moved his lips to her neck nibbling on all her sensitive spots sending shivers down her spine. He pulled back resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Damn, you smell good babe"  
  
"You like"  
  
"Oh yeah, I like"  
  
"You know I am never going to get any work done"  
  
"But officer Aitoro, I'm offering you the chance to work with me" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"First of all, you are flirty today, which I normally like, but secondly you know all cops are given a pair of handcuffs. Don't make me arrest you Harley Davidson Cooper."  
  
"I can think of a much better use for those handcuffs, cant you"  
  
Gus looked at her and laughed, he let her hands go and went back to his desk.  
  
"Gus?"  
  
"Look beautiful you look and smell so good that my lunch break would turn into an all day and all night break so we better stop before there is no turning back."  
  
"Your no fun" she said with a small laugh as she went and sat on his desk in front of him with a fake frown on her face. He stood up and gave her a kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes.  
  
"Well I'll make you a deal, when I get home we'll have fun all night but right now as much as I hate it and as tempted as I am to just leave I really have to work babe."  
  
"Ok I'll go then," she said as she got up and walked toward the door.  
  
She unlocked the door and was about to leave when a hand slammed the door and turned her around. His lips crashed on hers, his need getting the best of him. He pulled back and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you Babe"  
  
"I love you too....I'll see you at home"  
  
She turned back and fumbled out the door as she left the station, she couldn't believe the affect that man could have on her. She got into her car and headed home her heart still pounding after seeing Gus. She pulled into the driveway and made her way into the house. She went upstairs and as she passed Zach's room she laughed as she saw the coloring mess from this morning on the floor, she picked what the boys (all three of them) had left on the floor. Afterwards she made her way to the bedroom and went to take a shower. She relaxed beneath the warm water and just let it pour over her. She was out and dressed towel drying her hair when she heard the door open downstairs and Gus calling her. She threw the towel aside and began to head downstairs surprised he was home early. She got to the top of the stairs before he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her with everything he had in his body.  
  
"Honey I'm home"  
  
He picked her up in his arms, their lips finding each other's again, and he carried her to their bedroom. He kicked the door open and made his way to their bed laying her down with him crashing his body on top of her. She could feel her body being overcome with need, she was aching to be complete with him, and he with her.  
  
"I just couldn't work after you left, I couldn't stay away." He said with a smile that made Harley want him even more.  
  
"Just make love to me Gus" She said as she pulled him to her kissing the life out of him. He moved his lips to her neck causing a gasp to escape her lips. He rose to his knees bringing her with him. She noticed for the first time that he was wearing his holster, god he looked so sexy in that damn thing, but right now that fact was unimportant, it was but one of many obstacles in their way. He must have read her mind as he quickly rid himself of his holster and his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter, their bodies now pressed together even closer as his hands moved up her shirt and rested just below her breasts. He now faced a problem. He didn't want to part his hungry lips from hers but he craved to feel her heated flesh against his. She parted from him for only a second and at record speed rid herself of the offending obstacle but went right back to kissing him even more passionately. His hands roamed her body exploring her skin as their kissing grew more and more forceful. He moved his hands to the small of her back moving up slowly and expertly unclasping her bra. He loved her in white lace but he needed what it kept from his hungry hands. The scrap was tossed aside added to the rest of the obstacles that had been removed. He laid her back down crashing his body on to hers as his tongue explored her mouth and every little piece of skin he could reach. Harley didn't know how much longer she could wait, her body was aching, her heart pounding at maximum high, her pulse racing. She needed to feel him inside her, the need too insatiable and growing too strong to ignore any longer. She could feel the sweat on their skin as he buried his face even deeper into her neck moaning her name into her hair. He hands began moving down his beautiful chest to the top of his pants, painfully slowly undoing the button and zipper and working them down his body freeing his hardened manhood from the tight material. He was now in nothing but his oh so sexy black boxers. He began moving down her body planting kisses all over her as he stopped at her breasts. She couldn't take the game he was torturing her with, his tongue teasing her hardened peaks as his hands moved to her jeans and undid the annoying buttons. She could feel his mouth moving even further down her trembling body as his hands rid her of her jeans, to reveal her lacey white underwear. He planted kisses across her thighs as he wrapped his fingers in the sides of the barley there lace and slowly worked them down and off her body. Harley's breathing became erratic as she gave into the erotic torture he was inflicting on her body. She moaned his name loudly as he tortured her aching center. Her hips were moving wildly as his tongue worked its beautiful magic on her womanhood. She couldn't control her movement even though Gus tried to hold her hips. She could feel that sensation building within her as Gus continued his little game. He could sense she was close so he moved back up her still aching body and claimed her swollen lips for yet another earth shattering kiss. She could feel his hand gliding down her heated body back to her center and she moaned into his neck as he inserted a finger into her. She reached down and grabbed his hungry hand form its prize and flipped them over and held his hands above his head. She kissed him deeply her tongue fighting for entry to his mouth as she moved her other hand down to his hardened manhood teasing him with her hand. He moaned into her mouth becoming a victim of the same sweet torture he had just unleashed on her. His body was writhing beneath her as desire clouded his heart and took control of his body. She brought her hand back up his body and she began moving above him teasing his manhood with her center. This time he couldn't wait anymore. He flipped them back over and sent her crashing into a pillow her head back as he nibbled on the flesh at the hollow of her neck.  
  
"G..u..s" she said her breathing ragged and slurred.  
  
"Wh...what" he barely managed to say.  
  
"Please" she said as she thrust her hips toward him.  
  
He couldn't wait anymore, his body was to far overcome with passion and lust as he thrust into her hard causing her to moan uncontrollably into his lips as he kissed her yet again. He began moving in and out, thrusting into her hard, his want, his passion in full control of his entire body. Harley wrapped her legs around him, momentarily breaking the rhythm, and she wrapped her arms around his back her nails digging into his skin only adding to the beautiful sensation flowing through him. His head was buried in her neck again as they fumbled toward ecstasy in a beautiful rhythm. They both felt that familiar feeling making its way to the surface. Harley threw her head back even further as Gus explored her neck and thrusted into her harder, her hips meeting his thrusts intensifying the wonderful feeling. Her moans were reduced to whimpers as they spiraled deeper into each other.  
  
"Oh god Gus"  
  
"I love you Harley"  
  
Her breathing was so fast she couldn't manage another word but she didn't need to. Their hearts were beating so hard they felt as if they were going to burst from their chest, their pulses racing faster and faster, and their breathing ragged between the constant moans. She felt her breaking point creeping up on her and with just a few more thrusts she orgasmed in his arms as he came inside of her. He claimed her mouth one last time as he flipped them to their sides and held her tightly in his arms. The need was satisfied even if only for the moment. He pulled back and looked into her sparkling eyes.  
  
"I..love...you Gus" she said raggedly  
  
His breathing still hadn't returned to normal but she didn't need him to say a word, his eyes told her everything. In his beautiful brown eyes she could always see his love for her as clear as the moon in the night sky. She lightly kissed his cheek and moved to his lips kissing him quickly but deeply.  
  
"Do you know how much I...I love you" he said  
  
"Your everything to me" he managed to finally speak somewhat normally.  
  
"Your everything to me too, I love you with all my heart Gus, you showed me it was alright to live and love again. I love you so much"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her forcefully and they spent the rest of the night giving into their sweet desire and simply showing the love they would always have for each other.  
  
~Dana~ 


End file.
